


Dripping

by TwoWhovianHearts



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Come, Comeplay, M/M, Possessive!Sherlock, accidental fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoWhovianHearts/pseuds/TwoWhovianHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Prompt: Sherlock really likes knowing his 'seed' is in John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dripping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on the kinkmeme: http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/2727.html?thread=6955943#t6955943
> 
> Originally posted anonymously, before I had an LJ account.

The room was silent, save for Sherlock's panting and John's whimpering as they both neared the edge, Sherlock's hand around John becoming less coordinated, more erratic, as he thrust once, twice more into John's hole. With no more than a grunt, he spent himself inside John, but before he could guide the other to completion, he pulled out and inserted the plug in less than a second.

'Sherlock!' John nearly cried in frustration, quickly closing his own hand around himself.  
'Shh John, I just.. I don't want you to lose any.'

Though the sentence struck John as odd, the hand he had wrapped around his cock felt too good for him to care, and within half a dozen strokes, he had come with a shudder over his hand and the bedsheets below him.

As the afterglow began to wear off, John pondered what Sherlock meant, as he turned over and noticed his flatmate staring very pointedly at the toy in his arse. 

'You didn't want me to lose any what?'  
'A tedious question, John. Really? My come, obviously.'  
'Your - what?' Baffled, he asked, 'Why?'  
'I...'

Strangely, a pink blush tinted Sherlock's cheeks, and if John didn't know better, he'd say the detective was embarrassed. 

'You...?' he prompted.  
'I like it. When you have my semen inside you.'

The low tone with which Sherlock said that should have been a warning, should have felt creepy, but instead, John found it to be an immense turn on. If he hadn't just come, he was sure he'd be ready for round two.

'You do?'  
'Yes, it's-'  
Sherlock paused and looked a little panicky as his gase returned to John's plugged hole, which had, due to a little clenching and unclenching, expelled a few drops of come. The detective hastened to push these back into his arse beside the plug using his fingers, evoking a shaky moan from the older man.

'Jesus, Sherlock!'  
'Sorry, sorry. It's just, I feel like - like - I'm always inside you, even when I'm not. I'm always a part of you.'  
'Oh, come here, you soppy git.' John giggled softly, then winced as he sat up, consequently putting pressure on his plugged arsehole. 'You know you could just say, 'I love you?'  
Sherlock leaned forward and laughed against John's lips.  
'I could, yes. But where's the fun in that?'

**Author's Note:**

> It was never meant to be in any way fluffy, but there you go. Thanks for reading, and come and say hi on tumblr! twowhovianhearts.tumblr.com


End file.
